I Don't Deserve you But one Day I Will
by True-Love-Is-Yellow
Summary: My version of what happened after 2x06, Arrow. Felicity leaves after the "I can't be with someone I could truly care about." speech. Can Oliver handle it? Read more to find out...


She didn't know what she was feeling as she walked down the hall towards Isabel's office clutching the document Oliver had given her just a few minutes ago.

Her own words echoed through her head.

"Well I think...you deserve better than her." She repeated over and over as her heels clicked against the marble floor.

Her heart was beating fast as she drew closer to the dreaded office. She didn't feel very well and anger pounded through her veins as she reached Isabel's

door. Stopping dead in her tracks she balled up the paper and threw it at the door.

What was she doing? She didn't belong here. Anxiety was taking over her as she ran to the elevator and began excessively clicking the down button as fast as she could.

When she reached the parking lot she was sprinting, reaching her car she dove in and leaned back in her seat.

All she could think of was this never would have happened if she would have just said no. No to Oliver about the promotion and maybe even no to the trip but

Diggle needed her and she couldn't just leave him without any support. She should have just stayed in the IT department in front of her computers in her safe

little room where nothing like what she was feeling now would have happened. Tears filled her eyes as she replayed Oliver's words and before she knew what

she was doing she was pressing the gas and speeding home.

When she reached her apartment her phone was ringing. She shut the door and locked it then quickly walked over to the phone and yanked the cord from the

wall. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She just needed some time to pull herself together. Slipping off her shoes she walked over to the bathroom and locked

herself in. She turned on the shower and stepped in letting the hot streams of water wash over her.

When she emerged from the bathroom an hour later she didn't realize she had left her window open. Cold air flooded her small bedroom as she jerked the

glass frame shut. That's when she heard a noise in the living room. Walking slowly over to the door she peaked out to see. There in her living room was Oliver

Queen pacing the room like a crazy person. She couldn't believe this!? Now he had the nerve to break into her house. Slinging the door wide open she

stomped in.

"OLIVER, What do you think your doing here?" Felicity yelled crossing her arms in protest.

After a moment of silence he met her gaze.

"You just left! You didn't tell anyone where you were going and your phone was off!" He yelled matching her tone.

"Well its pretty obvious where I am isn't it?" She said calmly still standing her ground.

" This is my home Oliver! You can't just break in."

He looked down at the floor for a moment.

"I was worried about you...why did you leave?" He said moving a few steps closer.

"I...I just needed to get away Oliver. Listen I'm sorry I ran out like that but...i just needed to be alone." She finally said.

Oliver hesitated before he stepped closer now just a few inches from her. He tilted her face up trying to get her to look at him. Her eyes darted away until

finally she was able to look at him again. His fingers moved like feathers over her cheeks before he brought them back to his side.

"Are you still with me." He said sternly.

The words entailed so much. She wasn't sure if she was even ready to answer it yet. Was she still part of the team? Yes. Working with Oliver and Diggle had

brought so much meaning back into her life and she was definitely not ready to leave her friends and stop helping the city. What she wasn't expecting was her

feelings for Oliver.

"Yes." She said silently bringing her eyes firmly to his.

He leaned in then bringing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Her stomach did a flip at the such a tender display of affection. She jerked away from his embrace.

"Don't..." she said coldly.

He walked around until he was in front of her again. Pulling her face up to meet his eyes.

A single tear rolled down her cheek and he slowly wiped it away with his thumb moving his hands to smooth her hair back from her flushed face.

"I didn't mean to hurt you..I never wanted to hurt you Felicity. I need you not just as a important team member of Arrow...but I need you." Oliver choked out.

"That's fine Oliver. Just I need some distance...just if were going to be friends...you have to stop doing things like that." Felicity said pulling Oliver hands off her

face. "Its better if you don't touch me at all."

Oliver's heart broke as her last words sunk in. He didn't know if he could do that.

"What if I changed my mind." Oliver challenged before firmly pulling her into his chest.

"Oliver don't." She threw up her hands as wall but her strength was no comparison to his.

"I made a mistake Felicity. I have feelings for you...no matter how hard I try not too. Please forgive me." And then his lips were on hers. Stealing a kiss before

she could respond. She wanted to slap him. He had no right to treat her like that then change his mind, but his lips brought peace to her body. Finally pulling

away he kissed her one last time before he whispered "I don't deserve you Felicity...But one day I will."


End file.
